kokoro no oto wo kiku :listen to your heart:
by Fall3n Angel
Summary: A new enemy is found. This time the powers of SS is not enough. Tomoyo,Meilin,Eriol and 1 more will have to help them but will their powers n efforts come to naught when facing their adversary whom even Clow could not fully defeat?SS ET M? REVIEW PLS!
1. The start of another start

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own ccs nor any of its characters. I only own the ppl i create and this story.**

**Minna-san, konnichiwa. This is the first chap of my first fic so here goes... hope you like it and that it is not too boring**

"Sakura?" Upon hearing Tomoyo's voice, Sakura who was in a world of her own awoke with a start. "Hoe... eeeh?" "I said, do you want to go back to class? It's getting late." Tomoyo repeated. Then. Blinking her amethyst eyes, she continued, "were you thinking about Syaoran again? It has been years, your 14 now,"  
  
Sakura, who was ready to deny that with all her breath even if it meant she'd die of lack of oxygen, looked into Tomoyo's concerned eyes and changed her mind. "Yes and no. I've been feeling rather uneasy these few days and I've been having these weird dreams, which I forget when I wake. I do, however, vaguely remember that Syaoran appeared in the dream too. "  
  
"Can't you use the dream card?" Tomoyo who had been exposed to a lot of magic during Sakura's cardcaptoring days (and was therefore quite an expert) advised. "But then again it takes too much energy right?" she continued.  
  
Sakura nodded and told her that Kero did not allow her to in any case.  
  
Just then, the bell rang signaling the end of break and a loud "HOE" could be heard as Sakura dragged Tomoyo back to class at a record speed of five seconds.  
  
Classes went on as usual and Sakura was caught [many times] daydreaming. However, as Sakura was normally like that and was generally quite a nice and caring student, her teachers merely turned a blind eye to her inattentiveness.  
  
Suddenly during math, Sakura detected a forest green aura uniquely belonging to Syaoran and was extremely perplexed because he was supposed to be in Hong Kong. She turned to Tomoyo her best friend and aide and tried to tell her but was caught by the sensei. She was by no means one of the meanest teachers in seijou junior high [someone tell me if she'd be in junior high at 14 please... If not then I'll just continue writing it as this]. In addition, Sakura's math score was not that ideal despite Tomoyo's tutoring sessions once a week. Her grades still could not be compared to the time when Syaoran was teaching her.  
  
Thinking of him made her sigh and remember the green aura. "It must have been my imagination. Maybe I should just forget him. After all it has been four years and not a letter, e-mail nor phone call had come from him." She sighed again and knew in her heart that though he may have forgotten her, she could not and would not forget him.  
  
In any case, she was given a detention after school that day and Tomoyo being the loyal friend she was, purposely got into trouble so Sakura would have company.  
  
Time flew by and it was time for lunch. As usual, she sat with Tomoyo, Chiharu, Naoko and the gang eating her bento, which was prepared for her by her father. She pondered the appearance of the green aura and the weird dream as conversation continued without her.  
  
Meanwhile, Tomoyo sensing Sakura's silence decided not to bother her. After all these years, Tomoyo's childhood infatuation with Sakura seemed to fade after the light and dark cards were captured and peaceful days restored. However, they were still as good friends as could be seen from the detention episode.  
  
After detention, they decided to walk home because Daidouji Sonomi needed the car. They passed king penguin park and decided to sit and relive the fond memories of the past.  
  
Laughter could be heard as the two girls recalled drunken Suppis, over hyper Nakurus and Syaoran's red faces. Suddenly, Sakura was aware of the fact that Tomoyo was no longer listening and was staring over her shoulder.  
  
"What's the matter? I thought only I would space out Tomoyo..." Sakura said jokingly. Tomoyo only smiled cryptically [some what like Eriol's smirks] and said " Sakura? I'll be getting some ice cream cones, stay here and wait for me okay?"  
  
"Sure! But why so sudden?" said Sakura not realizing the fact that Tomoyo said 'some'  
  
Tomoyo just smiled and ran off.  
  
Therefore, the ever-dense Sakura sat on the swing and was kicking the sand in front of her when she felt someone pat her shoulder. She turned.  
  
[Was going to end but decided the story was too boring and that you will not continue so I shall continue writing till you get the main plot. This is just the 'prologue' so to speak. Anyway, I'd bet you know who it is. Only Sakura won't. That's why she's so sweet.]  
  
There was Syaoran [surprise]. He looked about the same as he did four years ago only that he was taller, better built and in conclusion, much more mature looking and handsome. Beside him was the ever-energetic Meilin.  
  
"HOE! SYAORAN-KUN? MEILIN-CHAN?"  
  
Tomoyo who had not gone to get ice creams stood behind a bush holding her V8 video camera silently zooming in first on Sakura's surprised expression, then to Meilin's smile, then lastly to Syaoran's tomato red face when he realized that Sakura had used his first name and ended it with a 'kun' instead of the more formal 'san'.  
  
Sakura too realized this and apologized for being rude but before she could finish, Syaoran said hastily, "It's okay. We had a deal remember? We'd call each other by our first names, I was just shocked that you remember."  
  
"Eeeh? Where's Tomoyo? She'd surely be thrilled to see you two! I'll go to the ice cream stand to find her." Sakura volunteered.  
  
"Ano... you might just want to note the red light in the bushes, it is familiar right?" Meilin said.  
  
"Hai. Tomoyo-chan, you can come out now." Syaoran added.  
  
"Drats!" Tomoyo chided herself for letting herself be caught. "I must be losing my touch," she thought.  
  
"Tomoyo-chan? I thought you went to get ice creams?" Sakura said.  
  
Everyone sweatdropped.  
  
Smiling, Tomoyo said, "how about we go get them now?"  
  
The four then proceeded to catch up over ice cream cones.  
  
"Syaoran-kun, what brings you here?" Sakura asked.  
  
"I promised I'd be back and I'd been having weird dreams like I used to and my mother thought you may need help." He answered  
  
"Not to mention the fact that he pleaded with Ieran-sama for ages, and promised to train hard in Japan and gotten a major scolding and lecture by the elders before being allowed to come to Japan." Meilin informed the rest.  
  
Syaoran bonked her head.  
  
And still Meilin managed to continue despite the murder attempts, "and written a 4 page essay on how living alone with Wei and I would help make us independent and stronger."  
  
"HOE... really? Sorry for making you go through all the trouble. By the way, do you remember the dream you had?" [That was Sakura obviously]  
  
"Iie [no in Japanese] . And that was why we were so worried. Is everything alright?" said Syaoran  
  
"Hai, only that I too have been having these weird dreams too and Kero refused to let me use the dream card no doubt I am stronger now." replied Sakura.  
  
"I agree with the stuffed toy. Whatever will be, will be. We just have to be on our guard." Said Syaoran.  
  
Sakura smiled triumphantly as she told Syaoran she had sensed his presence and even told Tomoyo about it "right Tomoyo?" she asked.  
  
Suddenly they both realized both Tomoyo and Meilin had gone missing. They both panicked and said "Dark force?" but neither sensed anything.  
  
Just then, they heard a loud "KAWAII!!"  
  
They turned and there was Tomoyo and Meilin laughing.  
  
"You two looked so cute!" said Meilin who could not stop laughing.  
  
The two turned red. Then, they realized how late it was getting and decided to go back home for dinner before 'Touya thinks I kidnapped Sakura' said Syaoran teasingly.  
  
They walked for some time before Meilin noticed Clow's aura surprising all of them since she was not supposed to have magic. Nevertheless, all of them noticed it after Meilin said it out.  
  
"But I thought that glass eyed freak was in London?" said Syaoran  
  
"It's not Eriol. The power I feel is twice that of his. It's almost as if Clow was brought back" said Tomoyo causing everyone to look peculiarly at her since she had no magic whatsoever. She just shrugged and said she did not know how she knew. She just did.  
  
Then, Clow appeared in front of them. The four were shocked.  
  
He said, "Do not be afraid, I trust all has been well? It will not be so for long. A new danger has surfaced. This time stronger than anything you have faced. I fought them before but did not completely defeat them. They now will rise and try to wreck havoc. Even if Sakura and Syaoran combine powers, you two are still no match for them. You must hurry for I have little time. I will now duplicate Sakura's powers I trust you do not mind?"  
  
Sakura shook her head.  
  
"I must go before anyone notices Eriol and Fujitaka missing. Meilin and Tomoyo you must to your best to help. You people are my last hope. More will join you but take note to be on your guard yet you must listen to your heart. "  
  
The magic was done and Tomoyo and Meilin both had a set of cards and a staff in violet and red respectively.  
  
Clow continued, "there are three free cards each belonging uniquely to you three.[to the girls] They will aid you in your mission and other that that, all your 53 cards are alike. You will not know which cards belong to you. Listen to you heart." Then to Syaoran he said, "you will not be the only guy. Eriol will join you. Another too will join you but beware. Listen to your heart for only your heart will not be deceived. He will have his own unique power so no need for duplication of powers."  
  
He called Meilin and Tomoyo aside and said in private, "you may have noticed that you do not like Syaoran and Sakura anymore? The only reason you were made to like them was so that you would be exposed to magic and this will help you control your powers. Listen to your heart, you will find the right one."  
  
To all he said, "I'll have to go now and if you do have questions, ask Eriol. He may not know all but he knows enough" he disappeared and in his place was Eriol Hiiragizawa.  
  
"Hello my dear descendent." He said and said hello to the three ladies and kissed their hand making them embarrassed. All but Tomoyo who was used to English formalities.  
  
END OF 1ST LONG N SLOW CHAPTER  
  
A/N: This is my first fanfic so please review to tell me how it is. Please do not flame me... I know it is boring... but be a nice soul and just review!


	2. The Gifts

**Disclaimer: I do not own card captor Sakura or any one of their characters. I only own the plot and the characters I created. Credits also go to Song  
of the Wanderer by Bruce Coville for inspiration on one of the gifts.**  
  
-SILENCE-  
  
"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" a red-faced Syaoran shouted. He would have continued shouting if not for Sakura who told him to be nicer. Only then did he take to muttering curses and expletives under his breath.  
  
"Glad to see you welcome me so my very dear descendent." Eriol said obviously amused. "I came to help." He continued.  
  
"More like you came to help us all get killed." A still annoyed Syaoran had answered.  
  
"Mou, Syaoran-kun, be more polite... he is your ancestor you know. And I thought the Chinese place filial piety before all else." Tomoyo added teasingly.  
  
Ignoring Syaoran, Eriol continued, "Clow asked me to pass some stuff to the girls which may help them along at the right time."  
  
"Sheesh! What a chauvinist!" Meilin shouted greatly indignant.  
  
"Aaa, how nice of Clow-sama." Sakura said.  
  
Everyone sweatdropped at the two extreme reactions.  
  
The ever-composed Tomoyo said, "So, what did Clow-sama ask you to bring?"  
  
With the grace of a magician, Eriol took out a red ring and gave it to Meilin and a white sphere to Tomoyo [something like what Medafil gives Cara in the book stated above.] and a conch shell to Sakura.  
  
"Hoe, what is this?" [Sakura of course]  
  
"Place it at your ear" Tomoyo advised  
  
"Indeed, this conch shell will enable you to listen to Clow's advise though it may not be of much help as he may succeed in confusing you further with his cryptic prophesies."  
  
To Tomoyo, he said. Place the bauble in your palm. Though it was as large as a bowling ball, Tomoyo was shocked to note it weighed scarcely more than a feather.  
  
"It's beautiful! Like a giant pearl lit up from the inside!" Tomoyo exclaimed.  
  
"There's more. Place one hand below and the other on top and twist it clock- wise." The sphere became smaller and smaller till Tomoyo was frightened that it would disappear.  
  
"Now anti clock-wise" Eriol instructed. The sphere grew in size. Tomoyo was extremely amused and turned it back to the size of a cherry and put it into her pocket and to her delight, it extinguished.  
  
"Hey! What about mine?" Meilin exclaimed.  
  
"Well, actually I do not know. I only know it is a vital link to the past. The exact instructions I do not know." Eriol said sheepishly.  
  
Meilin was disappointed but tactfully said nothing seeing Eriol's discomfort at admitting that he the great Eriol Hiiragizawa did not know something.  
  
"Well, I'm sure no one can be expected to know everything." Said the sensitive Tomoyo.  
  
"Hai, I'm sure Eriol-kun did his best." Said the caring Sakura. [Syaoran just snorted]  
  
Back to his original confident self, Eriol informed them that they had already obtained permission to live in Clow's mansion and train there after school.  
  
"Hoe! Touya allowed?" Sakura cried... extremely surprised.  
  
"Indeed, Sakura-chan. I do have my ways you know." Eriol said.  
  
"First ask Fujitaka-sama, than ask Yukito-san to convince Touya ne? Eriol- kun?" asked Tomoyo.  
  
"Hai" Eriol said, amazed at how Tomoyo could guess.  
  
Anyway, it was getting late so they decided to pack up and meet at Eriol's mansion in an hour.  
  
-------- One hour later --------  
  
Everyone arrived, all that is but Sakura. "Three... Two... One..." Tomoyo counted out loud.  
  
"DOUMO SUMIMASEN! [Very sorry] OSOKUNATESUMIMASEN [sorry for bring late!] Touya told me a hundred things to do and another hundred things not to do and just in case I forgot, he made me sit down while he recorded it on tape and typed it out and printed it." Sakura said while waving two tapes and three pieces of paper. "Oh, and he made me bring this to play for everyone to hear."  
  
Then she inserted a tape and pressed play while Tomoyo and Eriol both produced earplugs to put in their ears.  
  
**"YOU! YES YOU! YOU CHINESE GAKI! LISTEN UP GOOD! IF YOU DARE TO BULLY MY SISTER OR MALNOURISH OR OVERWORK HER OR EVEN TOUCH A HAIR ON HER HEAD I'LL MAKE SURE YOU LIVE TO REGRET IT. YOU WILL NEVER EVER..."**  
  
Tomoyo [and Eriol] who still could hear Touya's voice despite the earplugs could not help but laugh. Eriol managed a chuckle though.  
  
' If everyday is going to be this interesting, I'd probably die of lack of oxygen due to excessive laughter' thought Meilin who was rolling on the floor uncontrollably because she caught a glimpse of Syaoran's face when he heard Touya's voice.  
  
END OF 2nd SHORT N SLOW CHAPTER  
  
A/n: I'm going off to watch a movie so I'm sorry if you find this too short. I tried to make things clearer [about the gifts of Clow in particular the conch shell] but found no inspiration for the prophecy that Sakura should hear. Please be a nice soul, do a good deed a day and read and review. Thank you very much! I'll edit it and make it longer if i hav the time.


	3. the beginning of a quest

**Disclaimer: i do not own ccs nor any of its characters**

Minna-san.. gomennasai.. [especially to charissa]. I've been REALLY BUSY. I shall not crap any more and thus save your brain cells cause they do not need to process any useless stuff from me. unless of course you have already been exposedto too much of my crap to actually mind this little paragraph.

The next day –

"HOE!" a frantic Sakura could be heard as she rummaged through her luggage, which she did not get to unpack last night for her school uniform.

At a record speed of 3 minutes, Sakura was dressed and ready to rush to school. She ran down the stairs and saw no one and thought for a second that they had left without her. She hurriedly put on her roller blades and was ready to skate to school when she heard a voice coming from the top of the stairs. She turned.

"Sakura-chan, kyou wa nan yobi desu ka? [What day is it today?]" An amused Syaoran had asked.

Sakura's brain raced. 'It was Friday yesterday... ... so it's a Saturday today. Which means that there is no school today!' she bonked herself as she figured out this fact.

Syaoran barely suppressed a smile. Then, Meilin appeared. "Ohayo! Sakura-chan, what are you doing up so early?"

As if to cover up for her, Syaoran said, "We're going to... make breakfast." While Sakura who was still rather groggy had kept quiet.

Then, Eriol awoke too and a concerned Sakura had asked if they were making too much noise. Obviously, he denied that fact.

Sakura looked around and apologized for making so much noise for even Kero and Suppi were awakened. Annoyed, Kero complained, "Who could sleep through all this noise?"

"Don't be such a pig, can't you see Sakura is feeling guilty? And besides, I don't see Tomoyo around so she CAN sleep through this noise so stop complaining. If not for the fact that you were trying to beat me at a video game, you would not even have been this tired!" Suppi had retorted

"Hey! Who was trying to beat whom? I am after all the video games king!"

"Yeah right! You could not even beat me last night!"

"Says who?"

"Says me and the high score board!"

"Humph, I'll beat you next time!"

"Why not now? Are you scared?"

"Scared my foot. Prepare to lose! I can beat you in my sleep!"

"Right, **only** in your sleep..."

[And the two exited to prepare for the play station marathon]

Meilin then commented, "Is Tomoyo-chan such a heavy sleeper? I mean, she's still sleeping is she?"

"I wouldn't be too sure of that... Tomoyo-chan, you can come out now. I guess most of the excitement is over." Eriol said

Tomoyo emerged from a shadow video camera in hand.

"If I didn't know better, I'd say you were trained in the art of Shinobi-iri." Eriol stated.

"I'd take that as a complement. Thank you."

"Huh? Shinobi-iri?" a puzzled Meilin asked.

"Shinobi-iri — a ninja art of becoming invisible. At the stage of mastery, one can go anywhere and do anything without anyone noticing and can seemingly disappear from sight. Seriously Meilin, do you ever listen to Sakamoto Sensei?" [Syaoran of course]

"Give me a break! Sakamoto Sensei is so boring and he only teaches the theory of various martial arts. What's the point in learning about something but not being able to use in?"

"I'm hungry!" Tomoyo put in before a full-fledged argument could start.

"OHAYO! BREAKFAST IS READY!" an overly hyperactive girl shouted.

"Akizuki-san, aren't you in England?" Sakura asked.

"Well, I missed you and Touya-kun and Eriol-sama and Tomoyo-chan and Meilin-chan and Syaoran-kun and most of all... Suppi-chan!" Nakuru answered as she listed the people she missed while counting on her fingers.

[Somewhere in one of the video games room Suppi shouted, "I heard that and for the last time, I am not Suppi-chan.]

As usual, everyone ignored him and sat down to eat breakfast.

After a piping hot delicious breakfast, everyone had 2 hours of free time before training started.

Everyone settled for just lazing around watching television while Tomoyo spent the time trying to write a new song. Song writing had become her second favourite hobby after videotaping [after singing them of course]. It gave her immense pleasure to sing her own songs. It felt closer to her heart.

Basically, everyone was relaxing.

Then, Meilin stated matter of factly, "Sakura? Your shell is ringing..."

"Hoe? What did you say?"

"Look at your shell, the one Eriol gave."

Everyone turned to find that the shell was giving off a soft light and was ringing like a bell, soft and clear.

Sakura put the shell to her ear and she heard a whisper

"_Two households alike in dignity,_

_In fair Verona where we lay our scene_

_Forth from hence thou shalt venture_

_And right an ancient wrong till wrong turns right"_

Everyone was puzzled. That is except for Eriol.

"Is the first two lines from the play "Romeo and Juliet" we are studying for literature now?" Tomoyo asked.

Eriol nodded and proceeded to explain, "You see, I do have a vague memory of this. This is a test maybe for one, two or even all three of you girls [a/n: depending on my mood!]

It is something like a judge of your soul. Only if you are worthy can you gain control and everlasting loyalty from these special cards. They are not normal cards which are sealed based on ones power. You can almost say they have a mind of their own!"

"Great... just what we needed. Cards with personalities that probably suck." Meilin complained.

In a bid to lighten the mood, Sakura said, "Well, it will be like having three other Keros right?"

"Great, _just_ what we needed. 3 _other_ stuffed toys with a **big** mouth and lots of sweet teeth." Syaoran grumbled

(Somewhere in one of the video games room)

I heard that you brat! If not for the fact that I'm winning this game I'd come out and make sure you eat your words!

(Back in the living room)

"Hmm... looks like we'd have to actually pay attention in literature lessons from now on ne? Sakura-chan..." said Tomoyo teasingly for Sakura was known to space out a lot during literature lessons.

She blushed. She too knew that fact and was extremely thankful that Watanabe sensei did not really reproach her for doing so. It was not that she did not like the subject nor the teacher. She just did not like the play.

Training started earlier then usual because everyone was worried about their upcoming mission. They practiced an array of weapons ranging from the state of the art laser blasters to ancient Chinese spears and even hand to hand combat.

It was so physically draining that even Meilin who had been training since young had to admit that she was tired. After a 5 hour long gruelling session they had ended and the girls went to the indoor hot spring in Eriol's house to soak their aching feet.

"Wow, I think I've just got a blister." Tomoyo said

"Make that two!" Sakura added sounding a little too energetic and maybe too exited.

Meilin laughed and said, "Sakura-chan... if I didn't know better, I'd say you are extremely happy about getting blisters!"

The here laughed and for about one hour, all anyone could hear were giggles as the three talked.


End file.
